The Sniffles
by funloverrr
Summary: Eric and Tami. Oneshot


Tami walks into the house, her arms full of grocery bags. Her trip to the store was uneventful but she was glad to get out of the house for a little while. She makes her way into the kitchen, taking a deep breath as she sets the bags on the counter. She savors the momentary silence and rubs her face wearily. Any second now, she will be called to duty.

Last week, Eric caught a cold that was going around at school. Now, he is doing his best to drive her crazy. It never ceases to amaze Tami that her husband is capable of handling just about anything on the football field but when he is hit with a case of the sniffles he can't seem to do anything for himself.

As if on cue, Tami hears her husband's voice, "Tami, is that you?" he groans from the bedroom.

For God's sake, Tami thinks, it sounds like he's dying in there.

"Who else would it be, Eric?" Tami questions him as she ventures into their room.

Despite her annoyance at him, she takes a second to admire him from the doorway. He hasn't shaved at all since he got sick. The scruff on his face makes him look more rugged than usual.

Instead of answering, Eric lets out a deep moan. Tami walks over to him slowly and feels his forehead with her hand. He is as cool as a cucumber.

"You don't even have a fever," she tells him.

He looks at her helplessly and she lets out a short laugh. Her face lights up as she smiles. Despite himself, Eric smirks back at her.

"Come on now, sugar. You need to get up. Moving around for a little while will help you feel better," she says as she pulls his arm gently.

Eric doesn't budge. He stays stubbornly still, despite her attempts to force him out of bed.

"There's only one type of moving around I'm interested in," he mumbles suggestively.

Tami snorts.

"Well, sugar, if you're too sick to get out of bed then you're probably too sick to fool around," she says.

Eric shakes his head at her.

"I think I'd be able to get up for that," he tells her.

Her smile widens as she says, "I'm sure you would, sugar."

"Why don't you get up for a while and then we can see about all of that later?" she suggests.

He shakes his head in response.

"Tami, baby, did you pick up any soup at the grocery store?" he asks.

"Yes and if you want any then you have to get up and eat it at the table," she tells him sternly, placing her hands on her hips.

She looks him directly in the eye as if she is daring him to challenge her. Eric does not succumb to the pressure.

"Tami," Eric whines, looking up at her with his best puppy dog eyes. "Can't you bring it in here for me."

"Lord, Eric. You act like a two year old when you're sick," she replies, throwing her hands in the air and leaving the room abruptly.

Eric continues to lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knows that he probably shouldn't be acting like such a baby but he can't help the fact that he hates being sick. After what feels like a century to him, he sees Tami appear in the doorway. She walks over to him carrying a tray. Inwardly, Eric allows himself to bask in his triumph.

"Babe, if you want this soup you're gonna have to sit up at least," she says when she reaches him.

He grumbles a little but moves his body up and leans against the headboard.

"Do you want me to feed it to you too?" Tami asks him sarcastically.

"I can do it myself," he responds gruffly.

"Mhmm I know that, sugar, but you could have gotten out of bed by yourself too," she teases him.

Eric pauses for a moment and then takes a sip of his soup.

After he swallows he says, "I don't want to get out of bed. I want you to get into bed."

"I can't, babe. One of us needs to watch Gracie," she informs him.

"Put a movie on for her. She'll be fine," he replies.

"Don't be silly, Eric. If you're too sick to get up then I have to sit with her until bedtime," she tells him.

She knows it isn't really necessary for her to sit with Gracie but after being at Eric's beck and call all day, she wants to make him work a little bit harder before she gives in.

Eric is undeterred. He looks at his wife closely, as if he is deciding which play he should call next.

"You know what, Tami. Why don't you just relax? This soup is wonderful. It's really making me feel better so I'll go watch Gracie and you can just stay in here, drink some wine, and read your book," he says, pulling out the big guns in his attempt to score some points with her.

Tami smiles at him sweetly.

"You sure, hon?" she asks.

Eric nods once before standing up and walking over to her. He kisses her on the forehead softly and runs his hand through her hair.

"You deserve some rest after today. Lie down and I'll bring you a glass," he replies.

"Thank you," she says in response.

When Eric leaves the room to pour her a glass of wine, Tami heads over to the closet to change into her pajamas. She looks at her options carefully. She decides to put on her tight tank top and shorts. She walks over to the bed and gets comfortable. She is already reading when Eric appears at her side.

"Here you go, babe," he says as he hands her the glass.

"You look nice," he adds as he lets his eyes wander.

Tami smiles. She had picked this outfit out on purpose.

"Thanks, hon. Don't let Gracie forget to brush her teeth tonight," she says dismissively, looking down at her book.

"You sure you don't want to fool around?" he tries.

Tami looks up at him.

"No, Eric. I'd like to enjoy my book and my wine," she replies.

Eric pouts at her but doesn't push any further. He retreats out of the room, hoping that the tank top and short shorts are a sign that Tami will be receptive to his idea later on tonight.

Three glasses of wine and quite a few chapters later, Tami hears Eric come back into the room. She looks up at him briefly as he heads into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Did you get her to sleep?" Tami asks.

"She's out like a light," Eric confirms.

"Lock the door before you get into bed," Tami tells him.

Eric's face lights up. He knows that he is going to be rewarded for his efforts tonight. He goes into the bathroom and changes into a white t-shirt and boxers quickly.

Tami puts her book down on the nightstand and slides under the covers as she watches him lock the door.

"Thank you for tonight," she says as he slides in next to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome," he says before kissing her gently on the lips.

"You're a good husband. Even if you act like a big baby when you're sick," she jokes.

Eric scoffs at her playfully.

"You know you like it," he says as he pulls her closer to him.

He leans down and kisses her passionately.

"You're lucky I like you," she teases.

"You're right. I'm damn lucky," he replies, as he pulls her on top of him. "Damn lucky."


End file.
